


Blame It On The Dog

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Gross, Humiliation, Hypnotism, In Public, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Someone from tumblr requested a story where Jade Harley hypnotizes herself into cumming every time she farts.





	Blame It On The Dog

Jade Harley found public humiliation absolutely delightful, especially when paired with the fart fetish she also possessed. She would often crack a loud fart in public, and watch everyone guess and wonder who it was, eventually settling on Jade, which was still technically blaming it on the dog. Watching everyone's disgusted expression as they realized that the cute girl had managed to produce something so foul gave Jade an incredible rush, even making her fairly wet. 

This wasn't enough, though. The shame she got from farting alone couldn't satisfy her. She wanted to let out a real stinker in a public place, and watch everyone be repulsed by its odor, but she also wanted to let the people around her know that she was getting off on the fart itself. Then they'd truly know how disgusting and perverted Jade was, and that would only arouse her more. 

Unfortunately, a bit of moistness on the crotch of her panties was far too subtle to let the world know about Jade's fart fetish. Perhaps if she had some kind of explosive orgasm, after an equally explosive fart, Jade could finally experience the public mortification she craved. 

Of course, it seemed impossible, at first. As much as Jade's farts aroused her, it would take a good amount of self-pleasuring after the fact before she could cum. She remembered, however, that her friend Rose had once mentioned something about self-hypnosis, and how one could alter their mind. She was pretty sure she recalled Rose saying she had the tools for the job too. 

She messaged Rose over Pesterchum, who happily agreed to loan her the supplies, for the sake of experimentation. Later, she returned from Rose's house with some headphones and a laptop. She put the headphones on, and placed the laptop on her desk. 

The laptop seemed to be stuck in its default setting, with no files to speak of, besides a single video in a folder labeled "Hypno"

She waved her mouse over it, and was about to open it up, when she turned to the headphones and frowned. She dug through her drawers, until she located a headband with a pair of fake doggy ears attached to them. With the help of a little hot glue, she was able to remove them, and transfer them to her headphones, ensuring that they were appropriately cute and comfortable for her. 

Satisfied, she returned to the computer, and slipped the headphones on her ears. The video was a simple, repeating image, that of a spiral that rotated around and around, changing color but always spinning at a consistent pace. Jade was almost immediately enraptured by its motion, but she had to snap herself out of her daze, so she could remind herself to focus on the reason she was doing this in the first place. She cleared her mind, and filled it again, exclusively with thoughts of breaking wind, and mind-shattering orgasms, hoping to link the two in her mind once her session was complete. Once she managed to reduce her mind to just that, she allowed herself to be drawn in by the spiral again, until she was in a complete trance this time. 

The video ended, and by time it did, she couldn't recall how long she had started at it. She glanced at the clock on her laptop, but that was no help, since she hadn't payed any attention to the time when she started. She shrugged, and wiped the thin buildup of drool from her chin. 

Her stomach gurgled and churned, signaling that one of Jade's trademark farts was about to present itself. She was tempted to let it out right there, and see if the hypnosis had worked, but she bit her lip, clenched her ass, and decided to save it for later. The whole point of this was to humiliate herself in public, and it would be a shame to waste what felt like a large, juicy fart when she was all alone. She clenched again, and ventured out into the most public place she could think of off the top of her head, through the means of teleportation, of course, as there weren't many public places in the middle of a remote island. She found herself in the middle of a large city, lost in a crowd of people, the absolute perfect setting for what she planned to do! She moved throughout the crowd, as her coming fart continued to churn inside her. 

She placed a hand to her stomach and decided that now, in the middle of this crowd of people, would be the best time to unleash her gas if public embarassment was her goal. 

Jade blushed as she let it all out. The resulting *FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRT* was tremendously loud, and went on for several seconds, ensuring that everyone in the crowd could hear it, even over their own conversations, and was able to identify the source of the sound too. Of course, the ones closest to her also got a whiff of its rank, eye-watering smell.

Jade didn't have enough time to process everyone staring at the small, cute girl who'd just unleashed a monstrous fart before her hypnotism was proven effective. Her moans were mixed with the sound of her ass, which was still pushing out that enormous, rancid fart after all this time. The orgasm was explosive in its intensity, enough to force Jade onto her knees. Her mouth hung open slightly, and her pussy gushed enough to form a puddle of cum beneath her, slowly growing as the fart continued. 

Eventually, she received some respite from her long, unbroken fart, but only for a few seconds, as another bout of flatulence exploded from her ass again. She could hear what the crowd around her was saying, even over her moans and gas. Calling her disgusting, for both unleashing a fart that loud and foul-smelling in public, and daring to get off to it as obviously as she was. Of course, the visible repulsion of the people around her just aroused her even more, and her continued farts forced her into a second orgasm, the pool of sexual fluids around her widening. 

The people disgusted by her actions made a few more remarks before leaving. There was still a sizable crowd around Jade, but they were here more out of fascination than repulsion, even if they did still find Jade's actions revolting on some level. People took pictures or recorded videos, wanting to show their friends the girl who violently came every time she farted. 

Eventually, Jade's gas died down, as her ass released its last few spurts of activity. The crowd grew bored of her display, and dispersed, leaving Jade humiliated in a pool of her own cum, and incredibly satisfied.


End file.
